


The Witch and the Hunter

by Wildgirl93



Series: Arrowverse in world of Supernatural [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl93/pseuds/Wildgirl93
Summary: Barry Allen or also known in the hunting world as Bart West is one of the greatest hunters there is, but his true talents lies in witch hunting. Brought to Centeral falls by gruesome murders that resembled his own mothers, he looks for the witch that killed her. One of his leads brings him across the smoking hot bar owner, Caitlin Snow. Little does he know she's a witch and they're both looking to destroy the same man, and possibly each other. Will this hunt destroy them both or will they burn each other in their own desire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Flash and possible Snowbarry shippers! I hope some of you know a thing or two about the show Supernatural because this an AU within that universe...kind of. I put a few tweaks here and there with the magic, but the basics of Supernatural are in there. So this is a little bit of darker Barry and Caitlin because well... they've actually killed people. This isn't going to be a super long fic, but it will have a few chapters. As always, I do not own any of the character of Flash, except those I bring in with my own twisted imagination. I hope you enjoy!

‘Just drop it...’ she kept telling herself internally, but her hand wouldn’t listen. The hex bag felt like brick and the mattress she held up with her other hand…1000 times more. Less than 24 hours ago she was lying on the very same mattress, moaning in pleasure with the man she was now struggling to destroy. ‘He wants to destroy you as well…’ she mentally told herself. “Ugh!” she screamed out in frustration as she dropped the mattress and threw the magical item across the room. The small bag hit the wall with a resounding SMACK and broke open, spilling the contents onto the floor.  
Falling to the dingy carpet, the witch pulled her knees into her chest, dropped her head down, and began to cry. She was being torn in half because of him. She needed to kill him, but she couldn’t. The witch Caitlin Snow was falling for the hunter Barry Allen.  
A week earlier…  
Caitlin Snow is one of the most powerful witches of modern time and it was all thanks to her mentor Harrison Well. The man had taken her under his wing after her mother was killed by a hunter. It wasn’t like her mother didn’t have it coming. She despised men after Caitlin’s father ran off with some vampire whore and she took it out on innocent men she slept with then killed. Eventually a hunter connected the dots and Caitlin became an orphan at 15 years old. Mr. Well’s took over her schooling and taught her magic that was beyond her imagination. She dotted on Harrison Wells. Too bad she had to end his life.  
The man she basically thought as a father, tried framing her and Cisco, her vising-seeing best friend, for the murder of three virgins. They were both innocent…well at least of killing virgins. Caitlin had killed her fair share of humans, but only those she believed truly deserved it and she always made it look like a freak accident. But Mr. Well’s left a bloody, satanic-ritualistic mess at all three crime scenes, and all with links to Caitlin.  
Apparently, the male witch was trying please some ancient creature that would grant him immense power if he completed the trials assigned. Sadly, for him, he pissed off the wrong witch. So now here she sat in the back room of her bar, with Harry dangling from ceiling in magic suppressing cuffs. “You know it was almost too easy to catch you once Cisco figured out the ritual.” Caitlin sneered, then looked down at her nails, pretending to be bored with the situation, “But I guess that what’s happens when you’re not a natural born witch. Huh?”  
“Natural born or not, I am still more powerful than you!” Harrison snarled as he jerked at his chains.  
Caitlin threw back her head and laughed, “HA! We both know that’s not true. It’s the whole reason you were summoning that god-awful creature in the first place. What I don’t understand is why take Cisco and I down in the process… So, I’m going ask this again, why did you take virgins who came into my bar?”  
Mr. Wells didn’t answer her and Caitlin was losing her patience. Without saying a word, she withdrew a tiny bag tied off with leather throng. She starred Harrison down as she blew onto the bag then tossed it at his feet. His gaze never left hers as the tips of his fingers began to turn pale white, then blue. “I see you went with a favorite.” he stated, clearly not surprised. He knew his fellow witch too well.  
The young woman shrugged and examined at her nails once more, “I like what I like. It gets people talking.” She back up, “So talk. You’re going to die either way, but freezing to death is a very slow way to go. Let me make it swift. It’s the least I owe you.”  
Harrison couldn’t help but smile proudly, “I taught you, well didn’t I?” Caitlin only shrugged in response. He must have known sentiment wasn’t going to get him anywhere because he let out a sigh of defeat, “I would prefer not to become a human popsicle and I can’t stand watching my favorite girl go blindly into her eventual doom. But I do have one request?”  
She rose an eyebrow at that, “You really don’t deserve it, but I’ll listen.”  
He chuckled at her response, “So cheeky, but I do think you’ll follow through if you and Cisco want to live.”  
“Death threats, really? I thought we were pass this?”  
“Oh no honey. Unfortunately, I’m no longer a threat to you, but the man coming to town is. A hunter actually.”  
“Hunters don’t scare me. Cisco can see them coming from a mile away and the last one we faced ended up with amnesia and a missing hand.” Caitlin reminded him.  
“Oh, but this is a special hunter. You can’t use your usual tactics on him. He’s half witch and is protected by his mother’s death magic. We both know how powerful that kind is…”  
Oh yes Caitlin knew. When her mother was killed, she took out every man within a 3mile radius of their hotel, including the hunter because of her own death magic. It was a latch ditch effort by a natural born witch in which they expel all their magic into one last spell of their choosing. But unlike her mother, this hunter’s mother chose to put one hell of a protection spell on her son. “You’re telling me that there is half witch hunter walking around glowing with death magic. How do you even know this? And how have I not heard about him until now?” Caitlin asked.  
“Oh, did I forget to mention I was the one to kill his mother?” he stated with false innocence.  
“You what?!” she jumped to her feet in anger.  
“I killed his mother. As you stated earlier, I’m not a natural born witch and I’m not stupid enough to sell my soul to demon for magic. But you can steal it, harness it. It just requires one little thing…”  
“You have to kill the other witch.”  
“Exactly. I was running low 15 years ago. There were plenty of witches I could have stolen from, but then I came across one of the most powerful witches to ever set foot on this god-forsaken world. You may know her from the Wizard of Oz. The witch of the North.”  
“You killed Glinda the good witch? She was real?” Caitlin was absolutely floored. The witches from Oz were real and the jackass chained to her ceiling murdered one in cold blood.  
“She was very much real, but her name wasn’t Glinda. It was Nora and she came our world after falling in love with human who stumbled upon Oz. Stupid bitch gave up her immortality, but she still had her magic. So, I took it. Killed her right in front her son and even got the father sent to jail for my murder. Almost brilliant on my part.” Harrison smiled fondly at the memory and it made Caitlin’s stomach twist.  
“You’re a monster,” she said horrified, “But with her kind of magic you should have been set for centuries! Why bring fourth this creature to gain more?” she asked. Harrison just gave her pointed look then it dawned on her, “Her death magic. She used most of her magic on her son before she died. You weren’t trying to summon some ancient being, you we’re luring that hunter here so you could kill him for his mother’s magic!”  
“Bingo! When I heard whispers that he’d become a hunter I knew this was my second chance to have that power for myself once again. The kid is out for revenge and I knew the way I killed those virgins would bring him running to me.”  
“But why frame Cisco and I?” Caitlin asked desperately.  
“Two birds with one stone my darling. He comes to your bar, the last place those girls were ever seen and I take you both out. Double the magic, double the power. And Cisco is just witness to deal with afterwards. But I didn’t think the man would take so long to arrive. So here I am, caught by my lovely protégé and slowly freezing to death. So, about my request?”  
Caitlin was speechless and even more heartbroken. Harrison Well’s didn’t take her under his wing out the goodness of his heart. The man didn’t have a heart. He was fattening her up for slaughter day. And now she was supposed to do him a favor? “I don’t want hear it. And screw my promise earlier. Take the slow death, you deserve worse.”  
For the first time Caitlin saw fear flicker in the man’s eyes and it almost made her smile. Mr. Well’s knew exactly how her freezing magic worked and apparently he wasn’t a fan of it being used on him. “Now hold on. You’ll want to do this favor. If not for me, but for yourself. For Cisco. That hunter is looking for a witch to kill and it won’t take him long to figure out you’re the next witch in line after I’m gone.”  
“I never did anything to him, you did. It was just by blind, stupid faith that I know you and those girls came to my bar.” Caitlin argued.  
“You really think he’s going to believe a witch who associated herself with the man who killed his mother? Honey I never knew you had a sense of humor until now.” Mr. Well’s actually had the guts to laugh at her, “He’ll fill your chest with witch-killing bullets the moment he finds out. That’s why you have to take my request. Kill him and take that power for yourself. Use it, harness it, start your own coven. I don’t care, but don’t waste it like the hunter and that bitch of mother of his did. Kill him before he kills you.”  
She took a step back, his words sinking in. Hunters had been killing her kind for eon’s, even wiped out almost a whole population in Salem, slashing their numbers. Now one who carries the blood of a witch is coming after her. It was kill or be killed, she knew it. Hunters were like cavemen. Simple-minded with only one task, take out anything that wasn’t human. It almost made her laugh knowing this man was clueless about his true parentage.  
“Who is this hunter?” she finally asked.  
A sneer came across his face, “Every witch knows his name. One of the best hunters out there. I feel almost stupid I didn’t catch on, but the boy changed his name after being adopted.”  
“His name!” Caitlin shouted.  
“Barry…Barry Allen. But you know him better as Bart West.”  
Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I brought in a little Oz mythology per se... and I really hope ya'll caught on with the whole West thing (you know witch of the west... haha it was too good not to use). Anyways... I did use some of season 4 promo pics for Caitlin's back story. I kind of like an edgy Caitlin, but still with a heart of gold. As you may guess Mr. Well's will probably escape... maybe. Haven't decided. Will post here soon, have a lot in my mind to write down and I've been wanting to do this fic for awhile. Next up is Barry's back story! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and kudos inspire me even more! Thank you my pretties!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, so if you follow this story you'll notice the last two chapters have been deleted. This is because I am currently doing a re-haul of the story. I felt there were too many characters, but don't worry some will still make an appearance. Also I'm making Barry a little less of an asshole. Caitlin will still be badass, more killer frost really, but eventually we will see the uptight love-able doctor we all know and love. I'm sorry if you did like what was preciously written, but it was going in a direction I wasn't entirely happy with. So be patient and I will have new chapters up here soon. (Also I will be edition the first chapter, but mostly clean up.)  
Thanks!  
Wildgirl out!


End file.
